


Corset

by enkelimagnus



Series: Alternative Boys [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Corset Piercings, Dom Alec Lightwood, Dom/sub, M/M, Model Magnus Bane, Needle play, Piercer Alec Lightwood, Play piercings, Sub Magnus Bane, non-sexual bdsm, pain play, photoshoot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 05:43:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enkelimagnus/pseuds/enkelimagnus
Summary: Alec pierces a corset into Magnus' back for a photoshoot.





	Corset

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yellow_craion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_craion/gifts).



Alec sighed as he took out the sterile containers for the hypodermic needles he would be using that day. He’d already sorted through the rings he would put through the holes in the skin, and sterilized them as well. Everything needed to be clean. 

It wasn’t his first time doing play piercings for a photoshoot, but as always, the fact that he wasn’t in his usual parlor, with his studio, the chairs, and the pictures on the wall, was a bit disconcerting. 

The technicians of the photoshoot crew had set up the temporary piercing station for him. There was only one model going through his hands, and he was quite happy with that. After all, doing play piercings was something Magnus and him enjoyed, and he knew how to keep an eye on him. Alec loved when he could focus on his sub. 

Magnus walked out of the makeup studio area of the warehouse and into Alec’s ephemeral parlor. The man looked up at his boyfriend and smiled softly. 

“Hey. You look gorgeous.” Alec pulled Magnus closer. 

Magnus’ eyelids had been painted a deep red, and tears of makeup, black and red, dropped over his cheeks. It was a bit strange, as if Magnus was crying blood, but Alec did enjoy the striking sinister look on his boyfriend’s face. He pressed a light kiss to his forehead, where there was less makeup. 

“Are you ready for this?” Alec asked gently. 

“Yes.” Magnus replied, and hugged him back. He relaxed in Alec’s arms, resting his head lightly on the man’s shoulder, careful not to smear the artwork on his face. He liked the calm and softness right before an intense scene. 

Play piercings were intense. They left him exhausted and achy in the most perfectly drained way. He only did those with people he could trust, and he always prefered when Alec was the one piercing him. Alec knew how to calm him down, and keep him awake. 

“I’ll keep talking to you through it. We’re doing 30 piercings, on the entire length of your back. I want you to answer my questions. I want you to keep me updated on how you’re feeling. If you feel dizzy or lightheaded, you need to tell me immediately, alright?” 

Magnus nodded at the orders. “Yes, Sir. Understood.” 

Alec smiled softly. “Good. Let’s do this. What’s your safeword?” 

“Seagull,” Magnus muttered, “what’s yours?” 

“Crocodile,” he replied, “what do you reply to Check?” 

“Red if it’s too much, yellow if I want you to slow down, green if everything is perfect.” 

“Good.” Alec whispered, and kissed Magnus’ forehead one last time. “Now come on. Take off that robe and get on the table.” He ordered. 

Magnus obeyed without missing a beat, taking off the robe and folding it before laying on his stomach on the table. He got comfortable, resting his chin on his crossed hands. Alec’s cold hands gently touched the skin of his back, caressing him slightly. He closed his eyes and sighed softly. 

Alec stopped touching him after a few seconds, putting on some latex gloves and a mask and reaching for the sterilizing solution to clean Magnus’ back. It wasn’t so much about dirt, as it was about normal everyday bacteria that he didn’t want ending up in the open wounds of the play piercings. 

He let the liquid dry up a little, and grabbed the marker he usually used to place piercings. He avoided the scars that ended on Magnus’ sides. Piercing scar tissue was a bad idea. Even if Magnus got off on pain, it was just… too risky. He drew little crosses on the skin, where the needle would go in and out, following the curve of Magnus’ back. 

Alec reached for the first needle. “First needle, Magnus.” He warned, before pinching the skin and pushing the needle under the mark he’d done. 

There were 14 marks on each side and two right above his ass. The symmetry was already quite pleasing, and Alec knew it would only look better from here on. First with all the needles and their matching colorful end, and then with the rings he’d put in their place. And lastly, when he would gently take ribbons through the rings, drawing a corset on Magnus’ back. 

He let go of Magnus’ skin once the needle was inserted, smiling softly. The blue-green part of the hypodermic needle looked striking on Magnus’ warm golden skin. “How does it feel?” He asked. 

“Good.” Magnus replied. It pinched, of course, it was a needle in his body. But for now, it was good. Perfect even. God knew Magnus enjoyed pain like this. He barely bit his lip as a second needle was inserted, below the first one. 

Alec kept going, inserting needle after needle into Magnus’ unmarked skin. He smiled when he saw the way Magnus’ thigh muscles contracted when he pushed in the thin metal. “You’re so good for me.” He praised, once he’d finished the first half of the needles. 

Magnus was biting his lip, starting to feel less completely normal. The sharp hints of pain whenever Alec pushed in a needle let out floods of endorphins, radiating pleasure through his body. The pleasure faded away quickly though, replaced by a duller, more permanent ache, that grew with how many needles were in his skin. 

He couldn’t help the semi-hard on he had, but did his best not to move when Alec pierced his skin again. It would all be ruined if he missed and hurt him too much. “It feels so good.” Magnus said. Usually, he would whisper, but during play piercings, they knew speaking normally was better. That way, the volume of Magnus’ voice could be used to track his state. They didn’t want him to pass out. 

“Your skin looks perfect. So nice and red around the puncture wounds.” Alec described. “Halfway done with the needles, how are you feeling?”

“I’m feeling good, Sir.” Magnus replied, smiling softly. “Please continue.”

Alec smiled. “Of course, darling.”

He took his time with the following 15 needles. Magnus only bled once, but the flow stopped mere seconds after. Sometimes it happened that Alec would hit one of the capillaries in the skin. It was normal. Skin was irrigated. 

He cleaned everything up and changed gloves before finishing the couple of needles that remained. He took a step back to admire his artwork once he was done inserting all of the needles. It was already gorgeous. 

Golden skin, red skin, needles inserted from above, and the perfect symmetry, with the blue-green gauges sticking out. He would have taken a picture, but he didn’t want to keep Magnus waiting for too long like this. The faster they were done, the faster the photoshoot would be over and they would be able to rest and go home. 

He took off his gloves for a quick second and moved, crouching so his face and Magnus’ would be on the same level. Magnus was biting his lips, eyes blown wide and dark by pleasure and pain. Alec smiled. “Check.” He ordered. 

“Green.” Magnus replied. His voice was a little strained, but it was the kind that came from pleasure. Alec had been Magnus’ Dom for long enough to recognize the way he spoke when he was aroused. 

“Good boy,” he smiled, “I’m going to start with the rings now. You will count them with me. There are 30 of them.” He ordered. 

“Yes, Sir. I will count, Sir.” 

Alec nodded. “Perfect.” He kissed Magnus’ forehead again, and moved back up, putting his mask and the gloves back on. 

He took the Sharps container to dispose of the needles after he pulled them out of Magnus’ skin. He also took the thin rings that would soon replace the needles. They were open, silver rings with a slightly bigger end. 

Alec took the first one, and slid the end of it in the gauge of the needle, so he could pull the ring through the hole he’d pierced in Magnus’ skin. It didn’t take long for the metal to slide into place and for Magnus to say “one” out loud. Alec praised him and disposed of the needle, taking the second ring in hand. 

Magnus’ first moan came out of his mouth as the fifth ring was inserted. Alec chuckled at that. 

“Of course you’re loving this. You love pain so much, don’t you?” He teased and gave the first ring a very light pull. 

“Yes, Sir. I love the pain.” Magnus replied, biting back another sound. 

“Good. Now stay. I don’t want you to move while I finish making you look pretty.” 

Magnus hummed and stopped the light shifting he’d started to do. Alec praised him and kept going. With each ring, Magnus counted loudly, and Alec praised him often in result. He also checked how he was feeling regularly. 

Magnus was starting to feel a bit heavy, that heaviness that came with subspace, around ring number 25. He could feel two lines of pain down his back, where the rings had been inserted, and it made him hyper aware every time he moved even slightly; that, and the steady hands of Alec, one coming to rest on his lower back in between rings. 

Soon, they were done with inserting things under his skin, and though Magnus was a bit disappointed that the delicious torture was over, he knew he was getting tired. It was a lot. His body had too much to work on, too many wounds to attend. Whatever hard-on he’d had at the beginning was gone, the energy being focused on the rings. It was such an intense feeling. 

“Check?” 

“Hmm. Green.” Magnus replied lazily. He shifted a little. Everything was so nice. Pain. So good. 

“Good. Sit up, now.” Alec ordered, helping him to sit up on the table. He prefered for Magnus to be sitting now that he was putting together the corset. It would get him to wake up a little before the photo shoot. 

He grabbed the blood red ribbon and passed it through the topmost rings, a bit over Magnus’ clavicules. He then started to slowly pass it through, crossing over his back. He was careful not to tug on the rings too hard, and to not break the skin. 

It took a few minutes until he finally tied the ribbon in a pretty knot right above Magnus’ ass. He had already been wearing the oiled black jeans he had to wear for that shoot, so now, the only thing they had to do was get Magnus in front of the camera. 

“You did amazing.” Alec praised, kissing Magnus’ forehead again. “Really, you did amazing. Now you’re going to rock this photoshoot.” He said, and Magnus nodded in reply. 

Alec watched as his boyfriend settled on the chair he was supposed to use and started modelling. He seemed much more awake now. It was good. But Alec wasn’t going to leave when Magnus was this close to subspace. And he had the rings to take out anyway. 

The photographer was giving amazing direction, and Alec could see the shots. They were gorgeous. The light reflected on the rings and Magnus’ other piercings, and the shadows of the red ribbon danced over his golden skin. Magnus looked like the perfect tormented angel. Perfectly twisted and dark. 

The shoot was quickly over and Magnus came to hug Alec immediately. He thanked the photographer and the entire team before going back to the piercing table to get the rings out and his back bandaged. 

Alec carefulled wrapped the gauze around Magnus’ torso, praising and gently caressing his skin. Magnus took off the pants, and pulled on sweatpants, Alec helping him get a big faded pink hoodie over his head. 

Magnus was starting to look exhausted. The pleasure was definitely gone now, and he could only feel hints of pain, and tiredness. Alec took the bottle of juice out of his backpack for Magnus to drink something sugary, so he wouldn’t entirely crash, and sat down on one of the chairs. 

Magnus came to sit on his lap, burying his face against the crook of Alec’s neck. 

“You did so well, Magnus.” Alec whispered. “So well. You didn’t cry, you didn’t get too aroused, and you were amazing at the photoshoot.” He praised, rubbing soothing circles on Magnus’ hip, where he knew there weren’t any fresh wounds. “You did amazing, I’m so proud of you, baby.” He kissed his cheek tenderly. 

Magnus hummed tiredly, taking another sip of the juice. They both knew he had to finish it before they went back to the car and back home. Thankfully, the shooting set wasn’t that far from their apartment this time; and soon, Magnus would be home. 

Alec kissed his cheek again, pulling him a little closer. “We have all the time in the world, baby. So take your time, drink up, and when you feel like you can walk enough, we’ll go back home.” He promised. 

Magnus yawned and shifted a little to look up at him. “It was so nice.” 

Alec nodded. “Yes. It was really nice.” He kissed Magnus’ lips tenderly, keeping their gestures rather chaste - for them - and light. Magnus was exhausted enough as it was. “I’m proud of you. And I love you so much, do you know that?” He asked. 

Magnus nodded. “Of course I know that. I love you too.” He felt warm. He felt tired, and heavy, drained from the intensity of today’s session, and the trauma his body had suffered, but happy. He’d done well. He’d made Alec and himself proud, and he felt happy. Now he just needed to sleep. 

“You’ll nap at home.” Alec reminded. 

Magnus took another sip of the orange juice. “I know.” 

They stayed like this, chatting softly, Alec repeating praises against Magnus’ ear, until the bottle was empty, and Magnus stood without shaking. They said goodbye to the rest of the team, and walked out into the parking lot. 

In 30 minutes, because Alec wasn’t driving fast, they were back home. Alec immediately went to the kitchen to make Magnus some warm tea, while Magnus was snuggling up on the couch with a big fluffy grey blanket, and some episode of F.R.I.E.N.D.S. 

Alec joined him with the tea and pulled him close, again careful of the wounds on his back, finishing taking care of him for today. 

Aftercare was one of their favorite things about BDSM as a whole. It spoke of the mutual trust and care they put in each other. It spoke of the love they had for each other.


End file.
